thefreelancercollaborationfandomcom-20200214-history
TunelessLyric
Summary Bio Tuneless -- or more commonly called "Tuney" -- was born in Yukon territory, Canada and at the age of two, moved to northwestern Ontario, Canada. She has an older sister, both parents and two dogs. Her parents owned a team of sled dogs, both Malamutes and Alaskan huskies, until she was about nine. Her earliest memory involves the dog team, specifically being with her father out on a training run in late spring and hitting one of the dogs who suddenly quit running. Tuney was about two years old at the time. More happier memories of the dogs include litters of puppies roaming through the yard and riding on a GT Racer in the snow being pulled by two retired dogs. More than that, as a five-year-old she used to walk right up to hungry dogs with hot stewed chicken and beaver dripping down her snow suit, wearing almost as much as the dogs would eat on any given day, and she was never so much as growled at. While she has healthy respect for some dogs, she has never been afraid of one. When she was seven years old, Tuney moved to the second-largest freshwater island in the world. Due to neighbour trouble, a new and very involved hobby, and a lack of trails for running dogs, her parents sold the dog team within two years of the move. The aforementioned hobby? Making maple syrup. Her family now owned a small-time maple bush, which turned out to be much harder labour than originally anticipated. Her father changed the gravity-and-bucket method of gathering sap from the trees to a vacuum system within a few years of the move. This made for less intensive work during the spring when maple sap "runs" -- i.e. returns to the tree roots at night and is drawn into the branches to bring nutrients necessary to grow -- but the tradeoff was replacing food-grade black PVC pipe and syrup lines all winter and, on occasion, digging the lines out of the snow when it was time to tap trees. Tuney started figure skating when she was seven and a half years old. She is currently taking a year off, but misses it desperately and hopes she can return to the sport soon. For eleven years she skated in the single women's category in the non-competitive stream, only going to local competitions. Instead, she focused on getting her test levels. As of the 2014/2015 season, she has her gold interpretive, half of her junior silver freeskate, senior silver skills and gold dance tests. She competed that year at the senior bronze level of freeskate where two double jumps -- a jump with two rotations in the air -- must be attempted in the two and a half minute program, as well as a total of six jump elements (one in sequence and two more in combination), three spins and a spiral sequence. Tuney used to attend three competitions each year, entering at least three events at two of them and only skating her free and interpretive programs at the competition. She has twelve ribbons, awarded for a fourth-place finish or lower, and thirty-five medals: eleven bronze, twelve silver and twelve gold. The summer she finished grade eight, Tuney and her sister bought an Xbox 360. They retired their tired, old second-hand Playstation 2 that was glitchy at the best of times. While not much of a gamer, Tuney then fell in love with Dragon Age: Origins. That summer was spent playing Xbox and writing her first serious fanfiction, her retelling of the Dragon Age game. This was the first fanfiction she published on FanFiction.net in 2011. While she hasn't finished this fic, she still entertains the idea of returning to it for major rewrites. Since that summer, her video game collection has grown to include the first five Assassin's Creed games, the Halo series -- except 5: Guardians -- Skyrim, the Mass Effect trilogy, Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7, the rest of the Dragon Age series and the Portal games. Tuneless enjoys learning and school. She was a straight-A student in the second half of elementary school and into high school, with the exception of physics and calculus. She had never failed a course until she attended the University of Guelph for one semester, majoring in animal biology. She finished the semester, dropping physics, failing chemistry, and narrowly passing calculus, agricultural bio and psychology. She is enrolled in Laurentian University and double-majoring in history and game design. The tentative plan is to either work as a museum curator or develop video games, however she has learned not to make firm plans after her abrupt and intense dislike of her studies at U of G. When not playing video games, going to school or writing fanfiction, Tuney can be found sketching with her music playing too quietly, dancing to music playing too loudly, terrorizing her pets and family, RPing on the Collab forum, confusing herself with a DnD campaign, and watching movies. She also edits short stories for her sister, works through the summers and attempts to bake. Trivia * "TunelessLyric" came from the number of song lyrics that often get stuck in her head and the general importance of music to her. * Her first character for the Collab, Michigan, was named for the state she had visited most frequently, often crossing the Canada-United States border to fish on Lake Huron. * She has written for five different Collab characters -- Mich, Nev, CT, Arika Myles and Michael/Mogar -- across six fics -- Phase One, Phase Two, Interphase, Phase Midnight, Grifball: Running Rampant and X-Ray and Vav, though she only wrote one chapter for Mogar/Michael just to fill in for another writer. * Tuney is afraid of spiders, though oddly okay with holding tarantulas, and has a mild aversion to most bugs. * She currently has two dogs: Hagrid, a black Newfoundland, and Butler, who is a black and white border collie. * Her favourite colour is blue, but if she was in Red vs Blue, she would be on the Red team. * Tuney wanted to be a vet from the age of three until the third week of university. Then she wanted to be a massage therapist, a high school English or History teacher, a museum curator, and now she is leaning toward developing video games. * She has developed an interest in voice acting since she began RPing. * Not a morning person, she often stays up well past midnight and sleeps late whenever she has the chance. * Tuney hates cities, having grown up in two small towns. She isn't claustrophobic in the least, but feels boxed in while surrounded by buildings and busy streets.